In general, many data transfer media includes multiple lines/fibers bundled together. Communications systems typically incorporate such media (e.g., unshielded twisted pair cables/media, fiber optic cables, etc.) for data transfer. In general, commercial buildings require an effective and efficient telecommunications infrastructure to support the wide variety of services that rely on the transport of information. Typically, wiring/cabling systems within buildings are terminated at a location where they may be interconnected with one another, and/or to other cabling systems or telecommunications equipment. Cables are often terminated on wire panels or patch panels or the like, which can be mounted to racks or to some other location/structure.
Many rows of cabinets or racks typically fill a data center or telecommunications room. In general, many of the cables associated with such cabinets/racks need to travel from the front of the cabinets/racks to the rear of the cabinets/racks. Many of these cables travel between adjacent racks from the front of the racks to the rear of the racks, and such cables may be unsupported and/or insufficiently supported during this travel from the front to the rear of the racks.
Some exemplary assemblies/systems in this general field are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,983,038; 8,106,311; 8,130,494; 8,526,181 and 8,731,364, and U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2009/0129014, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 14/163,552 and 14/221,835, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
A constant need exists among manufacturers to develop racks or associated devices or the like having improved supporting features/structures to support media cables associated with the racks. Thus, an interest exists for improved structures/features configured to support media cables, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.